The New Way
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: Sequel to 'The way', book two of three in MY series. Frodo and the gang are going seperate ways, but can they make it like this? The introduction of Ellome
1. Default Chapter

A New Way- Chapter 1. The Following After.

A/– I must admit, I didn't think that this fic would go this far! My mind usually blanks out by the third chapter, so I'm impressed!

Heres whats happened all together...

Frodo and Levanna are in love, but the dwindling power of the One Ring he bears has caused him to be disturbingly protective of it.

Levanna's cousin, distant cousin, and best friend have joined the group. Tigerlily being her cousin, who loves Frodo and becomes dangerously obsessed with men Levanna courts. Lily her best friend since childhood, someone who loves Levanna's past betrothed Legolas, of whom she is very protective of. And last, but certainly not least Levanna's distant cousin, that being because she is the cousin of Elrond, second cousin of Arwen as Levanna is his second cousin and Arwens third. Olane`a has begun a strangely playful relationship with the hobbits pippin and Merry.(And she will one day marry one of them).

So thats the sum... lets see about the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And it would be a while, before anyone noticed Levanna's being missing, along with Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry and Olane`a. Everyone was mourning over Boromir, who had died moments before Levanna's flee to find Frodo.

Boromir was sent off with his belongings, in a boat down the Falls of Rauros, so that he be received by Anduin. 

Legolas, parted from a hug with his beloved lily, to see that levanna was not among the few here. In fact, many were not here.

"Where are all of the others?" He asked Aragorn, who looked to him, trying to hide his grimness.

"Pippin, Merry and Olane`a were taken by the Orcs. As for the other three..." Aragorn looked to Legolas, his face full of 'I'm so sorry this has happened'. "We can't find them, Legolas. But I'm pretty sure that they have gone."

Legolas stared blankly at the water. "Let us tend to the fallen... We cannot leave the dead to rot here slowly."

And so they collected the dead, Legolas taking all of the arrows, and filling his quiver, the rest of the weapons had been sent off with Boromir. And the dead were piled, and then lit to burn.

Lily was curious. It was not like Legolas, to just wash his hands of Levanna when she went missing. She found him in the trees that evening, he looked bitter, and he had grown pale in the hours that had passed.

"What is the trouble, love? It is not like you, to not look for her?" She asked him, sitting down beside him and rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I'm finished being her father. I told her not to do this, and she disobeyed me. She has put her life in danger, yet still she put herself into his hands. there is no way he can protect her. If she would be killed, it would be on his hands, and if he would die fighting for her she would feel dead toward the rest of the world. If Haronius caught up with her, they would not stand a chance." He sighed.

Lily said nothing. For he was right, this time, Levanna had messed up. And death was surely in her cards.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three, Pippin, Merry and Olane`a had been dragged about twelve miles before the Orcs had stopped for camp. 

"Pippin, I think we never should have left the Shire." Merry complained softly.

Olane`a smirked, thinking how fun it must be to be them. What the Shire must mean to them, if they could ever think of not ever having left. Merry noticed this smirk.

"Whats so funny?" He asked, his face showing bewilderment.

"Oh, I was just thinking of how much I would have hated staying home." She answered, looking over at him. He was handsome, in her opinion. His hair was tousled and his face dirty, but the playful, fun expression erased any superficial 'ugliness'. 

"Where are ya from, anyway?" Pippin asked, he too had a certain good lookingness about him.

"I was born in Mirkwood, and shifted between my mother in Rivendell, and my father back home." She replied, looking over at the group of Orcs.

"We'll just grab the Ring, and eat 'em! C'mon, we haven't had meat in weeks!" One said.

"No, no, don't let your tastebuds overpower your brain! They MUST live!!!" Another replied.

"The Uruk-Hai!" She whispered in her native elven tongue, the hobbits blinking in confusion.

She told them nothing, but she knew, that it would be a long, dangerous night.

"'Ang on! They think we have the Ring?" Merry asked.

"They must think we're...!!! Ohno! This is really bad!" Pippin cried.

"Calm down!" Olane`a scolded under her breath. "If you act like you're afraid, they'll torture you beyond belief!" She made sure that none of the Orcs had caught on to them.

"And if we act brave?" Merry asked worriedly.

Olane`a sighed and squinted. "Well, we won't get it as bad." The men searched her face for hope, but it had none. Olane`a highly doubted that they would get out of this alive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frodo, Sam and Levanna were searching the string of a range for some type of cliff that they could climb down.

"Here!" Levanna said. "Best place! Sam, do you have the rope from Lorien?

"Why yes!" Sam said. He carefully took it from his pack, secured it to a tree, and began to shimmy down.

He reached the bottom of the gully and was followed by Levanna, and then Frodo. The group stopped to rest and Levanna sat up to keep watch.

And then a black, bow legged creature began to saunter down the precipice, very spider-like. Levanna did not rouse the men, for she knew who it was.

"Ach! Sssss! cautious my preciouss! More hast less speed. We mussn't risk our neck mussst we preciouss? Oh no precious! Ack! We hate it! Nassty nassty shivery light! It spies on us! It hurts our eyes!" Gollum cursed at the moon.

"You'd best turn around, Gollum! I am in no mood for your shenanigans!" Levanna warned standing.

Gollum reached the bottom. "Oh but we have none! no preciouss! We are lonely! We have missssed missstress Talltree! yesss we have precious!"

Sam awoke to this strange creature standing by Levanna, who seemed agitated. he made a leap for the creature, only to have it wrap it's strong legs around him, and sink it's teeth into his shoulder. Levanna tried to pry him off, but he was stuck.

Frodo awoke to this, and he grabbed Sting and placed it to Gollums throat.

"Let go Gollum! This is Sting! You have seen it before, but this time you shall feel it if you refuse!"

Gollum let go. " Nice hobbitses! Hobbits won't hurt uss, will they preciouss? no precious! We meant no harm, but they jumps on us like catses on poor mices! they did preciouss!"

" Give us one reason not to kill you!" Frodo said.

" We could help hobbits! Yess. Where is it hobbitses is going?"

"You know perfectly well. into the dark land!"

"Ach! Sssss. we only guessed, yess! We shall not go there."

" You've been there before. And you will go again!"

"Ach! only by accident, once preciouss. We won't go. He is there and He will kill uss!"

"He's right Frodo, if he goes in, he will be killed." Levanna defended.

"All right! Lead us to the Black Gate then!"

"Say, Levanna! How'd he know your name?" Sam asked.

She sighed softly. "he was my guide for a short time. It was a while ago. Come, we need sleep. Do not try to escape Gollum! Or the precious will be angry!"

"Whats the precious?" Sam asked. "The Ring?" he looked at Frodo only to get a nodd.

The group settled, and were soon asleep.

-------

End Chapter one.

  



	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- In Love and War_

  


A/N's- All is fair in love and war.

  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frodo and Sam had gone to sleep, and Levanna had sat up, to make sure Gollum did not try to escape. As she sat there she scanned what Gollum called the' Cold Hard lands'. They were indeed, somewhat bare, but there was some vegetation.

She heard Gollum come up behind her, but she ignored him, for he would do nothing to her without making a fuss first.

"What is it, Gollum?" She asked in a hiss, her voice low and weary.

"Lady Talltree been gone a long time. Why did she abandon uss? Yess precious, why?" Came the wretches reply.

"Be careful what you speak of, Sme`agol! Besides, our agreement was that you would lead me to the mountains, then we would part!"

He say beside her. "Yess preciouss, we knows, we knows! We's has missed the bright eyed helf, yess preciouss we have!" He whispered.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, forgive me. But I was in a situation where I had to hurry! But hear this, no one and I mean NO ONE, is to know about this!"

"Well, Levanna, I hate to break it to you, but it's too late, now." Came Sam's voice. He had waken during the conversation and curiously asked. "You knew him, before this I mean?"

"Yes Sam. But please keep it quiet! No one need know, for it is not important!" She said.

Sam chuckled loudly. "Worry not, Levanna! your secret is safe with me!"

"And here I thought the secret keeping was over!" Came Frodo's voice. He had awoken and now was sitting upright.

"So can someone please tell me why you're all awake and disturbing my sleep?" Frodo asked.

"Oh it's ok Mr. Frodo! Levanna was telling me how she knew Gollum once!" Sam blurted out.

"Ach!!! Ssss! Stupid hobbit! You wasn't supposed to sssssssssay nothing!!!" Gollum hissed.

Levanna hid her face in her hands and wrung them through her hair. "Sorry Levanna." Sam peeped.

She worked up an incredibly fake looking smile. "It's quite all right Sam and now that you both know my secret, you'd best get some rest."

"And what about you? Are you just going to go on without any?" Frodo asked.

"I've done so before, besides, I am not tired."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and Tigerlily were making discussion meanwhile.

"So thats why we did not go after them..." Tiger said.

Lily nodded. She had known Legolas for a long time, and it was very unlike him to just abandon something or someone the way he had Levanna. He was right that she had been stupid in leaving, but that was no reason to just let her go on and be killed.

"Understand, ladies Talltree and Elamithril(there Lily, I changed it! You are now golden mithril!) that Legolas chose to protect Levanna. It his his choice to take back. Anyway, we cannot abandon Pippin Merry and Olane`a. We must go after them. I highly doubt that Levanna will be killed even though the risk is great as it is." Came Aragorns voice.

Lily sighed. "Yes it is his choice. But you should know, Dunadan, that it is unlike Legolas to just give up."

Aragorn too sighed and then he sat beside her. "Perhaps one day when you have children, you will understand that you cannot do everything for your child. Your child must go on sometime."

And that made a bit of sense. So Lily nodded, and then retired for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why not? They would be tasty, we have not had fresh meat in weeks! I am tired of twigs!" An Orc growled to the leader of the Uruk-hai.

"No. Sauruman wants them alive and unspoiled! they must live!" Was his harsh reply.

Olane`a recoiled at this. "We've got to get away from here. or else we surely will be killed!" 

Pippin and Merry both glanced at her. They knew she was right and they both looked over to the arguing Orcs. this would be a perfect time to escape.

"C'mon 'Lane`a!" Merry whispered and the three began to inch towards the woods behind them. It was a difficult task considering that they were bound by hand and feet.

"Oh noooo you don't I'm gonna slit yer throats!" Cried the Orc that had begged to eat them. All three little people cried out and the other members of the Uruk-hai began to trample him, he was killed and then one yelled, "Heres your fresh meat men!". Suddenly, Rohirrim on horses began to attack the cannibalistic group. After nearly being crushed by several horses, the three halflings got hold of a blade and helped each other from the bindings. They ran into the woods, and the grip of an Ent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  



	3. Chapter 3

A New Way-Chapter 3---- The story of Gollum.... Searching for Halflings.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After receiving proper rest(or something close to it) Sam and Frodo were awake and the group had eaten breakfast. They set out on their journey once again and within two days arrived at the dead marshes.

"Big battle.. Long ago... Men and elves and orcses! All dead! Go to bottom of marshes. You cannot get to them... Sme`agol tried yess precious he tried."

"And why would he want to?" Sam whispered.

"Don't go near the lights. They were lit for the lost ones but following them would be tragic." Levanna warned.

"Why?" Frodo asked.

She looked grimly at the men. "Because you would join the dead at the bottom."

At this Gollum snorted and continued on. Amused at the open eyes of one man, Frodo went closer to the edge... Closer... Hey, did he just wink? Terrified Frodo tried to hop back, but was drawn into the water.

He tried to swim up, frightened of the things touching him. Their spirits roamed freely here.

Suddenly Levanna, his love came down and grabbed him, pulling him away from them to safety. She laid him down on the ground and he vomited some water he had swallowed. Gollum shook his head.

"We told you... Don't... Follow...Lightsssssssssss!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn, Lily, Tigerlily Legolas and Gimli had meanwhile set out to search for Merry Pippin and Olane`a.

They journeyed on and then met up with some Rohirrim( Men from Rohan.) Including Eomer, nephew of Theoden and brother of Eowyn, and Captain of the Army.

"What business do an Elf, a Dwarf and Man have on the riddlemark?" He asked.

"Please allow us through, we are looking for halflings, three to be exact two males and a female they were taken by a large group of Orcs." Aragorn begged.

"We have seen these Orcs, none now live. But we saw no halflings." Eomer said cooly.

Gimli stepped forward. "Where is it that you killed these Orcs and may we roam?"

Eomer nodded. "You may. We piled the dead on that hill and set them to burn."

They thanked them and to their surprise received two horses to ride. Legolas took both ladies onto his horse while Aragorn rode with Gimli.

They rode to the hill and searched through the dead to find a piece of one of the mens buckles. An at first grim site until Aragorn called them over to where he was. He scanned their footprints until he reached the edge of the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time before the three halflings had stumbled into the forest and hid in what they had thought to be a tree. But that was until they discovered that it could move and walk. It crushed and Orc searching for them and then froze.

"WHO GO'S THERE?" It asked, it's voice thundering.

"OH LORD MERRY THE TREE IS TALKING!" Pippin cried over the trees thundering footsteps.

"Tree? I am no tree? I am an Ent!"

"Whats an Ent?" Merry whispered.

"_Ai na vedui, Ent, mae govannen?" _Olane`a said to the Ent.

"I am Treebeard, little Elvish one. And who might you three be?"

"Well my good man... I am Meriadoc Brandybuck. This is Peregrin Took and this is..."

"_Olane`a Rockcliffe, o mae afidan Ozi`ey Rockcliffe, weduin. Noro exale duna gae Ma Fouin?" _

"Pleasure. You are there, all right. About 200 km/h into it."

Olane`a bit her lip. "Just as I feared."

"What? Where are we?" Pippin asked.

"Oh I'm sorry! I keep forgetting that you do not know elvish... We are in the Fangorn Forest."

"Now lets see... When I first heard your voices I thought you may be Orcs, but you seem too nice honorable creatures.. "

"And that we are! We are hobbits!" Merry said proudly.

"And you little Elvish one?" He asked softly.

"Helf, hobbit elf. You may not know the hobbits by that name though for I can see you are confused... Ah... Periannath. Eldarin... Halflings..."

"Ah Periannath! Yes.....Whar are your likes doing here?"

"Well Fangorn...Or Treebeard if you prefer... That is indeed a long story..."

-------------------------------------------

After getting through the dead marshes the group camped and Frodo and Levanna decided to get some rest. Sam decided to get food ready but there wouldn't be enough. He asked Gollum to fetch some and he did. Two nice coneys(or rabbits if you prefer). Gollum came up to Frodo and Levanna, who awoke when he did.

"Hello masters! Here, eat eat!" He took one of the young coneys and began to viciously eat it. Frodo looked ready to be sick while Levanna hid any expression.

"NO NO NO!!!! You're surely going to make them sick! Theres only one proper way to eat a coney! And thats to cook it!" Sam explained confiscating the food and beginning to stew it.

"NO! You is ruining them! They are young they are tasty! Eat them eat them!" Gollum scolded.

"Tell you what. You can get another for yourself and eat it as you fancy where you are out of our sight! Oh and while your gone could you get me some thyme, some parcely and some taters."

"No! Get your own leaves and taters! Eh.... Whats taters precious, what is taters?"

"PO-TA-TOES. The Gaffers specialty and sure rare dandy. I don't reckon you'll find any."

---------------- --------------

"Hmmmmm," Treebeard said after hearing Olane`as tale. "This cousin of yours.... She is the Beradan?"

Olane`a nodded. Levanna was often known as Beradan in Elven society.

"Do you have a fancy elvish name?" Merry asked Olane`a.

"Fancy elvish name?" Olane`a asked with a laugh.

"Welll. Arwen is Undomiel... Aragorn is Dunadan... Levanna is Beradan... What are you?"

Olane`a softly smiled. "I am only known as beautiful to my people. I am considered an outcast because my father is considered crazy. But he's not. He's just a dreamer. I am known as Elionota. The golden maiden, for my hair is beloved. I am thought to be blessed with it, for neither of my parents have hair like it."

"Elionota..." Merry breathed to himself. He saw her in a different light than he did before. She wasn't just some pretty girl he'd met on the journey...She was...Important to him...In some special way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, 2 Guys, A Girl And A Well, They Weren't Sure. 

  
  


--------------------------------

That evening, Treebeard took to his sleep while Olane`a Pippin, and Merry were sitting around. It was way too early for sleep, and they were in the most intelligently said way ...Bored. Pippin stood and began to rummage about and then he finally found a stick.

"Who wants to battle the Great Peregrin Took? Thain of the Tooks!" Pippin asked, twitching the sword from side to side.

"You aren't the Thain Pip. Not yet at least." Merry snorted humorously.

"Oh lighten up!" Olane`a said, grabbing her own stick. "I'll battle you Thain." She grinned pointing the stick at him.

"Ah, and who might you be, young elven one?" Pippin asked, preparing his "sword".

"I am Elionota. And you, are doomed." She grinned and they began to clash swords. Olane`a won only because Pippin let her.(Or so he thought.)

Merry watched them with a pang of guilt and a lot of jealousy. They laughed and looked at each other with what he would call fondness and what they would call friendliness. He stood and walked away, imagining himself with her, playing and smiling and then the light hallucination of what hugging her might be like came to his unadhesive eyes. He smiled and held on to this thought.

Pippin and Olane`a sat down near Treebeard, who was still asleep at this time. Pippin looked at her.

"Can you keep a secret? From Merry at least?" He asked, looking around.

"Well... Yes, why?" She responded, confused as to why he would want to keep a secret from his best friend.

"Well... Just for now.. He wouldn't understand if I told him." Pippin replied.

"Ok... I suppose I can then." She sat up a bit.

"Theres this girl... In the Shire. Her name is Diamond...And when we return... I plan to speak for her." His eyes were far off and he seemed to be happy with this thought.

"Thats wonderful Pippin!" Olane`a exclaimed.

"Yes... She is." He replied.

They talked some more and Merry returned. He seemed to be in a dreamy state and so Pippin decided to tease him.

"Watcha doin' Merry? Thinkin' of mushrooms?" He asked cutely, his smile fond and playful.

"No Pip. Something far better than mushrooms." Merry answered. He looked at Olane`a. It seemed that every time he saw her she was more beautiful.

"Better than _mushrooms_?" Pippin asked. He was thoroughly amazed that Merry could be thinking of something better than mushrooms. But then... He saw him look at Olane`a Elionota and he understood. _'Master Brandybuck... I do think you're in love.' _He thought to himself, to save his friend embarrassment.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After they ate, Frodo went to sit and rest while Levanna and Sam decided to have a chat.

"Levanna... Can I ask you something?" Sam suddenly asked her, he looked quite shy and embarrassed but determined to get an answer.

"Well... You just did... But all right Sam... Go ahead."

"Well... What family was your mother from?" He questioned, looking curiously at her face in the light the afternoon sun provided.

"Well lets see... The Cottons are my closest relation and if I'm correct... They're yours too."

Sam excitedly looked at her. "Yes! I plan to marry Rosie one day. Rose Cotton that is! I thought you looked like a Cotton! But have you ever met my father?" Sam suddenly inquired.

"As a matter of fact yes. I remember once when I was around... Oh...18. He Bilbo... My father and I all went on a little adventure. Can you remember? I don't think you met me though. You were off with Frodo galloping about in the Shire."

"'Tis amazing what you can find out with a couple of questions!" Sam announced. Suddenly he noticed smoke about the hill. He ran up to see the place where he had cooked , the charred ground smoking. He quickly doused it with water but it was too late. Voices were heard and they drew nearer. Sam quickly went to his master in defense and Levanna went also.

A group of men approached. Captain Faramir and his men. He recognized Levanna and smiled. "_Beradan! Uni hait douni ano sallo mae gavannen?" _He asked.

"They are friends and weary travelers. Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee."

"Are you Gaffer Gamgee and Bilbo Baggins boys?" Faramir asked.

They could only nod. Levanna looked grimly at her old friend.

"Faramir, I am sorry. Boromir, he is dead. I was there. He did not suffer long." She softly consoled.

"I know. I saw my brother float the Annun. _Hanta_." He whispered.

"We need get through. We are fighting a verbal war which soon will be a defensive war. Middle Earth rests in our arms." Levanna said harshly. She was aware of what they wanted.

"Where is the other member of your group? We saw him creeping." Faramir eagerly asked.

"We have not seen Gollum. But I am sure he will catch up. He is leading us." Faramir looked at her in shock.

"_THE_ Gollum, is leading you?" He asked, his men looked suspicious.

"He has been tamed and is under great influence. Please gentlemen..."

"You are walking on sacred ground. We must escort you and speak with you more privately." Faramir said. "You know the rules, Beradan."

Frodo stood. "Have you not heard a word shes s...."

"Frodo. It will do no good to fight. He is right we must go with him." She said soothingly.

Faramir looked at the way her eyes softly embraced Frodo and smiled.

And so they followed and they were lead to a cavern behind a fall. Later that night, Faramir woke Frodo to come see Gollum fishing in the Sacred lake of annuin.

Frodo begged for mercy and went down to get him.

"Sme`agol! Come Sme`agol! Master has come for you!"

"Fissssh! Nice fisssh!"

"Come Sme`agol! Master is here!"

"No! Sme`agol hasn't finished! Master can wait, he leaves Sme`agol all alone he does yesssss!"

"Sme`agol, I will tell precious and precious will be angry and I will say' Make him choke on bones'. You never taste fish again!."

Gollum gasped and was captured by the gaurds. After a long interrogation with Faramir, he was allowed to live as long as he was with Frodo. He, Levanna and Sam set out the next morn.

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Pippin, Merry and Olane`a convinced Treebeard to have an Entmoot with the other Ents and see of they would like to go after Isengard. After two hours, the Ents had only just said good morning. At first they decided not to go but after seeing other cut down Ents, they decided that they would indeed go fight at Isengard.

Pippin and Olane'a kept to there playfullness and Merry to his jealousy. He could swear in their eyes was not a fond friendship, but a deep love. He decided he would begin to fight against his good friend, for Olane`a Elionota's affections.

  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 'Tis Love

  


After Treebeard finished resting, the group began to wait for other ents to arrive for an Entmoot.

"Climb on me, little ones, so that you are not crushed." Treebeard instructed.

They obeyed and Merry decided to begin his quest for Olane'a Elionata's affections.

"So, what are you doing when this is over with?" He asked casually, unable to hide a thoughtful glint in his eye from her.

"I'm going to tell Levanna off, go home and rest!" She laughed at this. "Though I highly doubt that rest will happen."

Merry laughed also. "I know how you feel. This has been far too much adventure for one little Hobbit."

She looked at him, a playfulness shielding her softly featured face. "The adventure has only begun, Master Brandybuck, for the Ring has not yet been destroyed. That, is the true adventure."

He sighed heavily."I feared it to be so. Beside the point, you and Pip seem to be fond for one another." His face was distraught and she could see it.

She grinned to lighten the mood. "We are good friends, but nothing more."

He felt slightly relieved and the abrupt smile showed it. "Well then, uh..."

She shyly looked at him, hoping that he had the feelings for her, that she had carried around the past week or so.   
"Were you jealous, Merry?" She breathed his name through her teeth, a sudden warmness filling him at the sound. But Meriadoc Brandybuck was a stubborn mule, and he wasn't about to look like a wimp in front of her.

"N-n-no! Of course not!" He stammered. "Me be jealous, of all the..."

"Oh yes you were!" She laughed stepping across a branch to get closer. Her eyes met his and his face softened once again. He wanted to hold her right then, he wanted to feel her lips to his, her arms around him. But suddenly she continued.

"But why ever would you?" Her face was closer to his. He looked beautiful, th4e sun was setting behind him and his face was full of, something. She wanted him to answer by kissing her, she wanted this moment to be theirs.

He wanted to slap himself for saying what he did." I already told you, I'm not jealous nor was I. In fact, I don't care what you think of Pip."

She did not get taken aback. "Then what DO you care about?"

_Please say, "You, Olane`a!"_ She thought. _You you you you you._

She was shocked at what he answered. "Getting this over with and getting home."

She was speechless, to say the least. She did her best to shrug and stepped away from him. He looked embarrassed but she looked around nonetheless.

_You fool! You almost had her!_ Merry thought to himself.

Olane`a had turned to the setting sun just in time. Ents were approaching from all directions. They formed a circle and looked at the halflings in astonishment. Treebeard sent them off so they climbed at tree and looked at the sunset.

Pippin sighed and curled up against a branch. Falling asleep. Olane`a sighed. "'This a beautiful thing." She continued to watch the sun lower itself.

He looked at her, his eyes soft and his smile faint. " 'Tis."

She blushed, knowing he wasn't talking about the sunset. She didn't look at him but her hand slowly crept on top of his. secretly settling on the warm skin. Merry smiled, and watched the sun fall.

* * *

Levanna went a step, looking in the distance her eyes scanning. She saw the Black Gate, just ahead, large and grim.

"We are close," She turned to Gollum. "Your service will soon not be needed."

Gollum began to shake. "Yessss precious, we knows, we knows."

Levanna sighed as Sam eyed Gollum tensilely. She walked away a bit, to get some privacy, and take solace in a song.

_A Elbereth Giltoniel,_

_ Silivren penna miriel,_

_ O menel agalr elenath!_

_ Na-chared palandiriel,_

_ Oh galladhremmin ennorath,_

_ Fanuilos lelinnathon,_

_ Nef aear,_

_ Si nef aeron!_

Frodo listened with great interest. He had heard this song before, sung by the woodelves that he and Sam had encountered. And he knew that only high elves could sing it. It was now that he noticed that the sections of hair taken from her ear to the tip were braided in one long braid. He knew that High Elves were elves with at least one braid in their hair. Legolas had three, Olane`a and Lily both had one. And Arwen had several. The braids were earned for acts of bravery.

He approached her. "What did you get yours for?" He asked softly, smiling at her uneasily.

"My what?" She asked, confused as to what he was talking about and why he looked so sad.

"Your braid." He replied. She sighed with this and thought of how to tell the tale.

* * *

Lily, daughter of Lethonias, was sitting on a grassy mound that night. It was a quick stop, before they would continue on into the Fangorn Forest. Her black hair blew in the breeze like feathers on a wing of a Crow, gliding like grass. Her hands were wrapped around her knees, so to keep her skirt from flying up.

Legolas approached her here, he sat next to her and looked into the sky where her eyes were fixated.

"Why are you weary, my love?" He asked, not turning to look at her still.

She sighed. "I am not weary. I am worried. There is a big difference." His hand covered hers and they looked at each other simultaneously.

She continued. "My friends are all alone and probably afraid! I bet you that Levanna has arrived in Mordor, with Frodo and Sam. We don't know if she's okay. Now Olane`a's in those dark woods! With two men just out of their tweens !We are not knowing if she's dead or alive neither!" She softly sobbed. "I want to _see_ them again! I want to _see_ if they are okay!"

He gently squeezed her hand. "And that you will. Everything will be fine, Lily."

She sighed leaning her head against his chest. "Nae bedan." She whispered. in the common tongue this would have meant, "I hope so."

* * *

Olane`a sat with Merry and Pippin, anxiously awaiting word from Treebeard.. For the first time, Merry noticed on a silver chain a small gold ring. On the ring was writing, he believed the word Frodo used for writing like this was Quenya. Yes, that was it.

"What's that?" He asked softly, still embarrassed about the event from before.

She looked to where his eyes were wondering. " 'Tis my immortality charm. My father had it made when I was born."

He nodded." What does it say?"

"Olane`a Rockcliffe, 1, 28, 1380." She answered, unannoyed.

Merry nodded."It looks like the One Ring." He put in.

She laughed. "Yes, they are very similar. But mine will not destroy the world and all good too. But there is one very special similarity. Want to see?" She asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Very much." He said truthfully, and he watched as she slipped it onto her finger.

And that was it. olane`a was gone. Disappeared. Vanished. He grinned at this. Then frowned as she came back.

"It also wont draw the Nazgul," She noticed the frown. "What is it?"

"It's just... If you are immortal, then if a guy like, me or Pip... Would..."

"Die before me. Yes, 'Tis very sad. But there is a simple solution."

He looked at her. "What?"

She grinned and he felt her hand over his and something old and hard in it. He opened his hand to see the necklace.

"Give it to the one you love." Suddenly it was gone, around her neck again. For the second time Merry wanted to take her into his arms but he decided against rushing things.

He grinned. "You are full of surprises, Lana."

She cocked her head. "Lana? Only Levanna has dared call me that!"

"I think it to be a lovely nickname. If you don't mind, of course."

She shook her head. "Not at all."

He smiled at her."Ok, Lana." The moonlight shining in his eyes.

* * *

Levanna sat down in the grass a bit away from the camp. Frodo then sat down next to her, eagerly awaiting her response.

"I believe," She began. "That it was when I was 18. I was living with Elrond in Rivendell after my mothers death. Glorfindel decided to chase the Nazgul a bit but was soon being chased by them. Against my Uncles orders I rode out to help him. He got onto my horse and his own ran ahead. I rode him to the Ford and made it across, but not before teasing them a bit. I was awarded the braid from Elrond himself." 

Frodo nodded in understanding. "So, do you ride faster than Arwen?"

She laughed. "By a longshot! But I have practically lived on my horse, so it is no surprise."

He smiled. "Oh but you are full of surprises aren't you , Levanna."

She did not answer him. Instead she leaned in and pressed her soft lips to his. He smiled against them and took her into his arms. But then a sudden paranoia overcame him. Suddenly he felt comforted perhaps by how she held him or maybe by how happy she seemed to be with him.

He held her tighter to him and surprised her by sliding his tongue across her closed lips . She opened her mouth more slightly and he took the opportunity, exploring her in a way he rarely had before. He awkwardly brought her onto her back and then parted his lips from hers. He traced a pattern along her neck with them instead, causing her to moan softly.

Her body became heated and her desire overwhelmed her. But then she thought of what this could cause, the consequences good and bad.

She was slightly afraid now and her eyes wondered for their two companions, hoping for at least one to walk in on this, or over should she say. Suddenly Frodos mouth reclaimed hers and she closed her eyes, trying to calm down. And then his arousal bumped up against her stomach. He gasped suddenly and she sat up.

"I'm sorry Frodo love, I just can't do this." She said looking at him, her fear totally visible.

"Levanna, I'll be careful I prom..."

She shook her head. "It's not that. It's that I'm not ready for some of the things this can lead to, not while we're on this journey. It can't happen."

He looked really disappointed. But he nodded. "You're right. C'mon. Let's go get some sleep." He stood and reached out for her hand.

She took it and he helped her up. Before he turned she kissed him. Not quite as fervently, but softly. "I'm really sorry."

He sighed and gave her hand a squeeze. "I know, and I understand." He whispered.

* * *

__Merry, being curious and in love noticed Olane`a's braid and how she never took it out. He watched as she gently stroked it, in a thoughtful manner.

"Why do you elven people have those?" He asked, also noticing through memory Levanna's , Lily's and Legolas's.__

She sighed. "We get them for acts of bravery. Once when I was young probably in my mid teens, my father was to be stoned. When I found out I immediately ran to his aid and leaped on top of him. I told them if they killed him, they would have to kill me. Naturally they couldn't."

"I see, but why did they want to kill your father?" He asked.

"They think him to be crazy, but he's not. He has dreams for the future of our people. But they will not see that." 

He nodded once again. He said nothing for he did not want to say anything stupid. 

"So how's life treated you?" She asked softly, curiosity in her tone.

He laughed. "I've been the joker of the family. Frodo's the dreamer and Pip's the sidekick. I've been in and out of trouble, but poor Pip's had it worse, especially with Gandalf."

Olane`a nodded and looked at her friend, who had fallen asleep. Then to Merry, who was looking off into the stars. There was something different about him, something... Nice.

* * *

__Some time later Treebeard had come to them with a decision. The Entmoot had decided that they were not Orcs. _ And finally some time after that._

"Well little ones, we have decided not to attack Isengard." He nodded in agreement with himself.

"What?" Merry growled, his face full of fury. 

"I am sorry, it is not worth the risk. Go on to your home, and wait for this to blow over."

"But don't you see, it's not going to just blow over!" Olane`a protested.

"Why fight and be destroyed for a world that does no good?"

Merry looked like a mean old dog, ready to bite. "You're a part of this world too."

"I am truly sorry. Here, let me take you to the eastern border, from there you can return home."

"He's right Merry, little hobbits like us aren't meant to contribute, we should just go home."

Merry grunted. "There isn't going to _be_ a home soon Pip."

Olane`a sadly hopped up onto Treebeard followed by the hobbits. They sat up there for about an hour when Pippin jumped.

"What is it Pip?" Olane`a asked him.

"Let's go South." He told Treebeard.

"South? But South is..."

"Exactly." Pippin grinned almost evilly. "You'll see why." he told the other two halflings both with questioning looks on their faces.

Treebeard turned South and they all breathed heavily, curious as to what Pippin was thinking.

* * *

__"Look masters! Good Smea`gol has done well!" They all looked out breathless.

"The Black Gate of Mordor." Sam managed.__

"So you have." Levanna almost whispered.

* * *

__"Yech! Orc blood!" Gimli growled.

""It's a massacre in here!"Lily said, looking sick.__

A sudden, deep groaning set off and Gimli jumped. Aragorn curiously looked at legolas who seemed to intently listen. "Legolas?"

"The trees are talking to each other," He listened. "The White Wizard approaches." He readied his bow.__

"We must be quick," Aragorn informed, drawing his sword partially. "Let him not speak_, _he will bind us in a spell." Gimli readied his axe and then they flung around, tossing the weapons at the Wizard only to have them thrown down without a finger touching them. 

"You are looking for three halflings, they were here just three days ago, "

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded.

The figure steppes forward, his face now revealed. They all breathed in heavy silence.

"I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide." It was Gandalf.

They all cried his name, touching his sleeve to be sure it was real. He told them the story of his fight with the Balrog and then awaking anew. 

Legolas hung his head, mourning for those who could not be here. Gandalf spoke.

" Three march toward the gate, but not the same three as before. I cannot reassure you, as to Levanna, for her shadow has long since faded."

Legolas kept his composure but Lily began to weep. He took her into his arms. Tigerlily coldly smiled and Gimli and Aragorn looked at her as if she was fungus. 

And here stood Lily, her best friend by Gandalfs words dead, . And her friends cousin, smiling in glee.

* * *

*Some time before the previous.*

'Levanna.'

"Yes Frodo?"

"What?"

"You called me?"

"No I didn't."

'It is I.' Galadriels voice said now she realized through telepathy.

'Oh well. We're almost at the Black gate.'

' I know. You need to choose now.'

'Choose what?"

'Between Frodo and fighting at Helms Deep.'

'Fighting at Helms Deep? For what?'

'Sauruman is sending orcs there, 10,000. No one else knows, but they're sort of short on guys.'

'And?'

'You know your way. Sam will look after Frodo and I'll do my best to delaying them from entering Mordor without you. A horse will arrive within the hour if you choose to go.'

'But it takes weeks to get there from here!'

'Not on this horse.'

With that she was gone. Levanna tried to speak several times but she heard nothing.

"I swear I hate her!"

"Who?" Frodo, Sam and Gollum all asked in unison.

She realized that she had spoken out loud and so she innocently. "N-n-no one. Just... thinking out loud! Let's break."

"Ok, but not for long."

Levanna got her pack together wrote a quick note explaining everything, and then readied for the horse's arrival.

"Levanna?" Sam called, looking for her.

"C'mon you ball of fur move!" she groaned bopping up and down.

"Where are you?"

"What _is_ it Sam?"

"The gate is open! we have to move." He responded. She found him.

"Here, give this to Frodo, I need to get to Rohan."

"Rohan?" He looked confused.

"I'll meet up with you just go!"

"But.."

"Sam please you have to go! I'm sorry just," she sighed. "Promise me you'll take care of him?"

"I will." he said. She heard the mare approaching and sighed. "Goodbye Sam."

"Goodbye, Levanna."

He watched as she mounted the mare and smiled weakly as she rode off. He could hear her voice echoing in the wind.

_"Noro lim, asfolath, noro lim!"_

* * *

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Revelation

  


Peregrin Took sat in Treebeard's branches, looking off into the distance as Treebeard babbled about this and that. Merry and Olane`a had fallen asleep as he babbled and still slept as they neared the edge of the forest. Pippin tapped the two awake and gestures toward the destruction of the forest. Treebeard began to howl in fury.

"Some of these trees were my friends!!!" He exclaimed. A long furious growl left him. "Yeeeessss! Come my friends! We go to war at Isengard!"

Pippin and Merry grinned fully. Merry turned to Olane`a to catch her reaction and noticed she did not look so happy.

_Maybe she's tired._ He told himself.

* * *

  


Gandalf had led the small band to a large very old looking castle in Rohan. As they approached Aragorn noticed a young blonde, overlooking towards them, however once he dismounted his horse, she was gone.

When they reached the door a very grungy, tired looking guard met them. "Your weapons?" Without trust Aragorn , Lily Tigerlily and Gandalf handed over their swords. Legolas his bow and Gimli his axe.

"Ahem." The guard motioned to Gandalfs staff.

A pitiful look crossed his face. "Surely you would not deprive an old man of his walking stick?" He asked.

The guard sighed. "Very well, proceed."

They did so to see King Theoden, slumped over glassy eyes and quite old. Wormtongue leaned down to his ear.

"Gandalf the grey is here your majesty, you do not wish to speak with him, he is not welcome here, he comes to brainwash and destroy."

"Theoden..." Gandalf paused for drama. "You are older than I remembered, friend."

Theoden's lips moved. "You are not welcome here Gandalf the grey, you have no power here."

A conversation climaxed when finally Gandalf realized that Sauruman controlled Theoden. "Leave him and begone."

"You have no power to make me." His lips turned into a nasty sneer and he began to cough as he cackled. 

With enough force Gandalf drove Sauruman out, and Theoden slowly transformed into his good old self. He then threw Wormtongue out and went to his sons grave. He made the decision to send his people to Helms Deep.

* * *

  


"Pathetic if you asked me, taking over the King to get power, just shows us how weak his army is!" Lily growled exasperated. She plunged back on the bed and breathed deeply.

Legolas chuckled and lay back next to her, their eyes tracing the ceiling. "Or how strong, he could have just been trying to delay us to make them have more, we cannot be sure."

Lily sighed, seeing his point and she closed her eyes. "Lily?" his voice called to her. 

She moved onto her side and looked at him. His eyes were soft with the firelight and a smile curved his lips.

"When this is all over and we get back..." he reached up touching her face.

"What Legolas?"

"How do you think your father would react to my asking your hand in marriage?"

A smile sparked her face. "Oh, I think he would approve" She said, unable to contain her happiness. He gently leaned in and their lips touched, binding them together forever.

* * *

  


Frodo read over the note several times.

_No matter what Gollum says or how good of a chance it seems, do NOT leave without me._ _STAY OUT OF MORDOR._

He did not understand why she had left or why she did not want them to proceed, but something inside him told him to listen to her.

"Well Mr. Frodo, should we go on?" He sat down next to his master. "After all, we don't know when Levanna will be back and its probably what shed want us to do.

Frodo shook his head and swallowed. "No, she wants us to wait, and we shall."

Gollum gasped. "No master! Is not safe, Orcses will smell us they will!"

Frodo again shook his head. "Thats a risk Im willing to take."

* * *

  


Levanna reached the town that evening. She lodged her horse and went to see Aragorn, who was meeting with Theoden and Gandalf..

"LEVANNA!" Aragorn cried, getting up and quickly running over to her. Before she could even smile he was grasping her in a strong hug.

"You're killing me Aragorn!" She cried, he stepped away.

"You're all right! We've all been worried sick.!" He managed to sputter. Levanna laughed and looked over his shoulder to see Gandalf, alive and in robes of white. Oh how happy this would make Frodo and Sam! 

Gandalf smiled at her bewildered joy and stood, slowly stepping towards her.

"For where once there was shadow, now there is light!" He uttered, this meaning of course two things. 1. That once they thought Gandalf dead yet he was not and 2. Once they thought Levanna was dead and she arrived.

Levanna held onto him for some time before he parted the embrace. "Tell me, how is Frodo and has Sam kept his promise?"

She wiped several stray tears from her eyes. "Frodo is well, and Sam has indeed been keeping his promise, though lately..." She paused and her eyes strayed. "It must be very difficult."

Gandalf nodded. He gestured her to follow him and so she did, and she found that he had led her to the room Legolas and Lily shared. A smile crept across her face as she looked at the two, holding each other in sleep. She reached down and patted Legolas' arm..

His eyes fluttered open and grew wide as he looked. He gently slipped away from Lily and led Levanna from the room where they embraced.

"I have been worried, _sick_ about you! Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, do you hear?"

She laughed. "Yes, father!" Her sarcasm lightening his facial features.

"Should I wake Lily?" He asked, smiling.

"No, don't wake her, I'll see her in the morning. You go rest too, I have to say a few words to Tigerlily."

He nodded and kissed her hand, a proper goodnight. She smiled and made her way down the hall.

Levanna entered her cousin's room, quiet and precise in her steps. She looked down over the sleeping elf, lifting her chubby arm to read something scratched into the flesh.

She expected to see Frodo's name, a habit of Ti's to carve her latest manifestation, but nothing prepared her for what she saw.

She dropped her arm with a gasp, causing her to wake.

* * *

  


Olane`a was asleep, gracefully perched on Treebeard's shoulder, legs curled up and arms under her head. Merry watched her, a sudden ache overcoming him and he looked away to try and focus on something else, Isengard was near.

Pippin looked at his best friend curiously, then to Olane`a. "Why don't you just _tell_ her?"

Merry looked to him. "Tell her what?"

Pippin shook his head in disappointment. "That you love her."

Merry tried to look shocked but then sighed. "It's no use, Pip, no beautiful angel such as that would even consider spending a lifetime with me."

Pippin rolled his eyes. "How do you _know?_ What if she _does_ and you're too stupid to be able to tell?"

Merry looked at his friend, insulted and hurt. "I'm not stupid Pip, c'mon you have to admit shes out of our cotton picking league!"

Pippin snorted. "Shes out of _my_ cotton picking league, not _yours!_"

Olane`a stirred in her sleep and the two stopped arguing to listen and be she hadn't heard. What they heard blew Merry's mind.

"_But Merry, I love you!!!"_ Her eyes were closed and a smile spilled across her face. Merry gaped in utter horror. "Th-this can't be happening!"

Pippin grinned. "I think it is mate. I think it is."

* * *

  


End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Never An Absolution

* * *

  


Levanna stared at her cousin, she was beyond the point of shock. She carefully read over the inscription on her arm over and over.__

_ "M - Merry?"_ She gasped out, her cousin smiling.

Tigerlily sat up and looked at her arm, gently caressing the name. "Lovely, eh? Since Frodo most likely wont make it out of Mordor alive..."

"He _will!!!!"_ Levanna shrieked in disgust.

"I've moved on." She continued as if what her cousin had said meant nothing.

Levanna was breathing raggedly and she was full of fury. She glared at her cousin and snarled, "How could you do that to Lana, to our cousin our _blood?"_

Tigerlily shrugged. "She'll get over it," She paused thoughtfully. "_You always did"_

With that Levanna lunged at her, reaching out, trying to strangle her. Tigerlily was strong and held her back, screaming for help. Legolas and Aragorn ran in, Aragorn taking Levanna gently, but firmly by the arms from behind and pulling her off .

"You _filth_! You're nothing but a half breed Levanna! You and that filthy cousin of yours! I see you as nothing more than _dirt!"_ Tigerlily cried. "You're nothing but a half breed!"

"Hush Tigerlily! Speak in no such manner, your cousin is highly honorable and certainly no half breed!" Legolas scolded.

Tigerlily coldly stared. "She is no cousin of mine, I wash my hands of her."

In disgust Levanna tore herself away from Aragorn and turned to leave but before doing so she spit upon Tigerlily. "You shame me and the rest of our family."

* * *

  


Olane`a woke later to find Pippin and Merry silent. They looked off into the near distance of Isengard. She sat up and scooted closer to them. Merry looked at her, alarmed and frightened it seemed.

"What?" She asked timidly.

"N-nothing." He responded.

Pippin shook his head with an eye roll, annoyed at Merry's procrastination. Hew ignored his cousin a bit, trying not to look at him. 

Aggravated Merry turned to her. "Can we go talk?"

She seemed surprised. "Of course." She replied.

Merry led her up a few branches and then sat with her. "Listen Olane`a, Pip and I, we heard you talking in your sleep. And you said, you said you loved me."

She stared at him gaping in horror. "I did?"

He nodded shyly. A furious blush covered her cheeks.

"I may have been dreaming of the future. I don't remember. I mean, I do _like_ you Merry, I like you a lot, but love is so strong, bad choice of words I suppose."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry."

"Oh I believed that part, I meant the whole really liking me part?"

She laughed at his facial expression. "Yes, Merry, I do like you."

He grinned. "I like you too, Olane`a." She smiled fully and he leaned in, bringing himself closer to kiss her.

"THERE IT IS YOUNG HOBBITS! IIIIIISENGAAARRRD!" Treebeard roared, nearly causing Merry and Olane`a to fall of off him. The two decided to get down from the top and hold on to his branches below.

"Well, here goes nothing then." Pippin whispered.

* * *

  


Levanna knocked on the door of Gandalf 's sleeping quarters, nervously constricting her fingers as he called out.

"Come in, Levanna." She inhaled and exhaled deeply then stepped into the dark, damp room.

Gandalf smiled, setting aside his pipe. "You surprised us all with your arrival, what made you leave Frodo?"

She sighed. "A little blonde birdy told me to, you must know what this is about?"

He smiled weakly. "Well, I don't have a mirror to tell me but it all adds up." He said shaking his hand and standing to pace.

"How bad, Gandalf?" She asked, her eyes for one of the first times wide with fear.

He looked gravely to her. "Bad... 10's of thousands of orcs. Two hundred men."

Levanna stared in disbelief. "Te- tens of thousands? But that would surely..."

"I know." He stopped her, before she could say it. "We need help but Theoden will not hear of it. I leave for the Galdhirim today, for help. Tell no one. Also someone you know will be arriving to help soon."

She was perplexed. "Who, I can't..." She trailed off. "No,"

He nodded. "She is being sent for."

"Gandalf no, I could not bear it if..."

"Olane`a is just as good a warrior as you."

"Yes, but I would sooner die than allow her to die in battle before she and Merry..."

"They will be fine, as will Olane`a in this... We need her, Levanna, we need the best." He sighed. "Frodo can't go into Mordor, I've made sure of that, until you hurry back, right when the battle ends you have to leave though, Levanna, time is short."

She breathed deeply. "I know," She turned from him to look out the window. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

  


Olane'a looked out at the holes built to house orcs and goblins building more orcs and goblins. She felt pity for the elves in the foredays that had to be tortured to become orcs.

She jumped as a voice greeted her from the telekinesis she possessed. 'Hello, Lana.'

'Levanna, is that you?' Olane`a asked overjoyed.

'Yes, listen we haven't much time. You must get to Rohan, and to Helms Deep, there will be a battle, we really need people. Just tell Pippin and Merry you'll be back shortly.'

'But how can I leave them?' Olane`a asked in outrage.

'You have to, I left Frodo and Sam, you can leave Merry and Pippin, be strong, I promise you they will be all right.'

Olane`a sighed. 'All right, how do I get there.'

'A horse will be there momentarily, she'll get you here within a day.'

Olane`a nodded and Levanna was gone from the telepathy. She turned to the other hobbits. "I have to go to Rohan, Levanna has just spoken to me, I will be back soon."

Merry yelped. "Y-you're going to leave us here?"

"Oh Merry, only for a day or so, and besides Treebeard will keep you safe."

He looked deeply into her eyes and Pippin turned away. "A- all right, hurry back."

She grinned. "I will." She leaned in, kissing his cheek. The sound of a neigh filled the air and Olane`a jumped right onto the mares back, and then rode off.

* * *

  


Levanna sat in the armory room the next morning, lovingly sharpening her sword and her arrows. Legolas entered, he smiled at her and began to work on his own weapons.

"So, what is Gollum like?" He asked curiously.

"Like a giant fur less rat." She mumbled showing the creature no pity.

"Arf arf! And what of Masters Gamgee and Baggins?"

She flinched under his watchful eye. "Not good, Frodo is under the Ring's power and Sam thinks his angry bellows are his fault."

Legolas nodded and they looked up when Aragorn came in. "Good morning." He said with a smile.

They nodded and continued on with their weapons. "Is Lily up?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, and it's good, I highly doubt she's going to get much sleep inside the fort."

Levanna sighed. " I do not see why she cannot fight."

"We don't need to lose three women in battle," Aragorn reminded softly.

"It wouldn't be three, if Olane`a hadn't been..."

"Oh do shut up!" Came Tigerlily's incredulous yell from the doorway.

Levanna bit back an insult and continued to work. Tigerlily gave Aragorn a flirty smile. "So handsome." she said stroking his chest where Arwen's medallion lay.

"Oh go to hell!" Levanna cried standing. "The only thing you are good for is flirting, you would make an excellent whore only you don't go so far as to sleeping with them, you just brag and flirt! And then when something else comes along you go for the gold!"

Tigerlily lunged for her but Aragorn restrained her. "Hav a danatu, Levanna." He commanded. She sat down and began to mumble about something in Elvish, there was a knock.

"Miss me?" Came Olane`a's voice.

Levanna was up again and hugging her cousin kissing her cheek and whispering in Elvish.

"Yech, calm down, Beradan!" She cried shoving Levanna off of her. "Im here to fight, not be buttered up!"

She hugged both Aragorn and Legolas walking past Tigerlily unnoticing.( Salty, eh Lana?)

"Well Olane`a dear, that's a bit _rude!_" Tigerlily pretended to be insulted.

Without warning Levanna ripped away the sleeve of her gown, exposing the scarred name. Olane`a gasped.

"_Merry_?" She asked.

Tigerlily nodded.

Olane`a reached out slapping her. "Levanna may let you walk all over her and her men, but I won't. Stay away from him." She warned icily, then she left the room, shortly followed by all others but Tigerlily, still holding her cheek in shock.

* * *

  


Needless to say it took a couple of days to arrive at Helms Deep and once in sight people began to run to it, but not before a large battle, which took Aragorn over a cliff.

"You can't just leave him to die!" Levanna cried to Theoden.

"We have not the time to go after him!"

She grabbed his robes and stopped him, he was to say the least surprised by her strength. "Listen you bastard, that's my cousins betrothed back there, and if you let him die how can she live?"

He roughly seized her hands. "Listen you, I'll admit you are indeed attractive and I would have you, but you are not even the price of us all going back to him when we could jeopardize our future." He walked away, leaving her hurt and insulted she found Olane`a.

"Take care of the others, I'm going back."

"What?"

"Just do it!" She harshly responded.

* * *

  


Next and final chap before the Final Way, completely based on Battle of Helms Deep, In Rain and in Fury


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_In Rain and in Fury_

* * *

  


Levanna ran to the base of the scar, her hair sticking to her face, her muscles pumping like those of a panther, and her breath burning her lungs. She had to make it, he couldn't be gone, not yet. Cursing as she nearly toppled over a bit flimsily she steadied herself and turned, kneeling and beginning to climb down the massive plunge.

She saw him lying in the river when she finally made her way down. Ripping some cloth from the thick dress she wore she wrapped it around various injuries, and she placed her head to his chest, no pulse, he wasn't breathing. 

"All right Dunadan," she mumbled, wiping some sweat from her brow. " _Lastu besnide, tolodun no gallod."_

His eyes fluttered, he coughed and she sat him up. "Did you honestly think I would let you get away that easily?"

He caught his breath and looked at her, then gasped. "Le-levanna, the, they need, we must, there's..."

"Stop stuttering and get up, we haven't much time to get to Helm's Deep."

He chuckled and stood with her help. "Always bossy, eh Beradan?"

She frowned, shook her head and thrust his tings roughly into his arms. "I am not bossy! Now let's go! Or I'll feed you to the Orc's for breakfast!"

* * *

  


Frodo gazed at Sam, watching him sit and think, wondering what about. Sam wasn't one to sit and think much, so it was always hard to determine what had caused him to do so.

Frodo stood, moved nearer and sat next to his friend. "What is it Sam?"

Sam looked at his master, his eyes pained and confused. "You wouldn't understand, Mr. Frodo. You don't understand nothin' anymore."

Frodo looked at him, stood and shook his head. "No Sam, it is you who doesn't understand."

Sam glared. "I bet Levanna didn't get no message! Pro'ly got sick of hearing you rant and rave and complain!"

Frodo grunted angrily and grabbed Sam's shoulder material, throwing him up against a tree. "You and that woman know nothing of being sick of something! I'm sick of this ring, I'm sick of being powerless to it, I'm sick of having to see you ball up every time I become angry with you!" Frodo's eyes glazed over and he released his friend. "I'm sick of feeling farther and farther away from her, sick of feeling like I'm going to lose her. I love her Sam, I love her."

Sam took Frodo into his arms, feeling him weep. "There, there Mr. Frodo I meant no offense. But if you don't fight it who will? I know you love her and she knows too. You aint gonna lose her, I promise."

* * *

  


"I cannot hold Frodo, Sam and Gollum back any longer Lily, I am sorry. Levanna is the fastest rider I've seen in many years, I am sure she will get to them before they reach the mountain."

"But Gandalf! They can't trust that creature without Levanna around!"

Gandalf sighed. "We shall have to."

Legolas looked at his fiancé and sighed. "Come darling, we must trust that Gandalf knows what he is doing."

Lily huffed and followed him away. "He better."

Gandalf turned to Gimli. "Look for me in the east, just as the sun comes up. Pass this word."

Gimli nodded. "That I will, sir."

* * *

  


As the doors flung open Eowyn gasped, smiling as Aragorn and Levanna passed into Theoden's chambers. Levanna walked a distance back from him, doing her best to not try and support him. 

"You're all right! Oh I knew you would survive I knew it!"

Levanna smiled softly, Theoden noticing that even in her mucky state the beauty of her Elven blood shown through. "We could only have hoped, Eowyn."

Aragorn looked at both,, and raised an eyebrow at the Beradan. "Levanna?"

She shook her head. "Eowyn, why don't you go see if the women are all right down there, make sure they are not frightened too badly."

"But... I plan to fight."

"No Eowyn," Theoden said. "It is too dangerous."

"Dangerous!? Father I..."

"And that is an order!"

She glared at him, then the other two, and left. Levanna sighed and unwrapped one of her own wounds, sprinkling something from her pocket and Theoden watched in awe as the wound closed abruptly. "Now my dear Theoden, you have two helfs, an elf, a dwarf and near two hundred men." She looked up slyly. "Are you entirely prepared for this?"

Aragorn took the small container and worked the more serious wounds, leaving the minor ones to naturally close. Theoden answered. "I am."

Levanna looked at him, nodded, and turned to leave, in her mind summoning Haldir, requesting help of the Galadhirm.

* * *

  


"She could do it, she could help us! She'll be hungry..."

"Oh yes! Good, good! Come masters, come with Smeagol!"

* * *

  


Laughter between the men preparing to fight ceased, a shadowy figure had just come aloft, a cowl hiding their face. They reached up, flipping it back and revealing themself. Stares became leers and the woman scowled at them. "Get on, the lot of yeh."

Her name was Ellome, she was known as a she-elf Ranger, half elf, half Dúnedain. She returned the outward appearance of an elf, and she was strangely immortal, her age unknown, (probably the elvish blood), just as Olanèa and Levanna were. She had a fiery temper, but was fiercely loyal to her loved ones. 

As for her appearance, she had waist length golden brown hair in long, soft waves, (think Arwen's hair), she had dark brown, piercing eyes. She was rather tall, and preferred leggings to dresses. (Must be that Ranger blood). She wore a long brown leather trench coat, a black hooded cloak, black leggings, a purple tunic and black leather boots. 

Ellome carried a long, elven sword, two twin knives and a bow with arrows (course she always thought Legolas' were better). Her worst quality was that she bottles up her problems and feelings, which made her a very mysterious young person. She had a rather smart mouth, which often got her into trouble. Is cunning and clever (when she wants to be) but usually leaves that up to others. 

Around her throat on a chain Ellome wears a dark, oval shaped pendant. Not only did it serve as her immortality, it allowed her to call upon the power of the nighttime stars, if need be, and the power of fire. The necklace was given to her by her mother, an elf.

Aragorn came out, to sharpen his beloved Narsil, and he gasped at the sight. "Ellome!"

She turned to him, and smiled, they shared an embrace and he laughed. "I've not seen you in near ten years!"

She grinned. "But what kind of Ranger would I have been if I'd stayed in one place?"

He chuckled. "Never mind, how are you?"

"Dandy," she replied dryly. "You've all got a battle to fight and we all know it. I'm here to help, brought some other blokes but this is gonna be tight Aragorn, three hundred against ten thousand?"

Aragorn sighed, shaking his head. "We have to believe in ourselves, or else we have nothing to fight for."

She nodded and they sat and talked as he sharpened his sword.

* * *

  


"Levanna, what are you doing?" Legolas' voice rang through her ears and woke her from the dream she was having.

"Hmmm? Oh, um, well you see...."

"How long has it been since you last slept?" He sat next to her, this was going to be just like the olden days.

"I haven't truly slept since we broke the engagement."

"So many years? I am sorry."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. So many things have changed since then, so many things have happened." She sighed. "I'm worried about him, about Frodo."

Legolas nodded. "Gandalf's letting him proceed." 

"He can't trust that thing! Gollum is the most tricky living life form! He'll get them all killed."

Legolas sighed, placing her hand in his and squeezing it. "Levanna I am sure everything will work out fine. You must have faith that Frodo and Sam will have some instinct play a role in all of this."

She sighed, gazing at the stars, feeling some rain beat down against her face, and from the corner of her eye... "Legolas, they're here!"

He stood and simultaneously the rain began to beat against them. Legolas ran to get the others and so she stood and watched them come. As the rain slicked her throat and slid across her face she glared at the approaching army, her long brown hair losing it's thickness tot he torrential water. Levanna Talltree placed her hand to her dragon and unknown to anyone, it disappeared from her throat.

* * *

  


What? Where's the battle? Did I not say it would be a full chapter? And it shall! I am extending this book to 9 chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

_For Others Sake—_

* * *

  


Feeling the pressure now, Levanna and the others silently watched the Orc's, who silently watched them. She felt Legolas squeeze in between her and Aragorn, and with a smile she reached over and squeezed his hand.

It was to her own total embarrassment to find that it wasn't Legolas' hand after all.

Slowly she turned her head and looked at the frightened person, eyes wide and brow furrowed.

Levanna tried to remain calm. "Pardon me, I thought you were someone else."

The woman chuckled. "I hope so, I'd hate to think you..." She trailed off, not feeling it was wise to say. Extending her hand she said, "Ellome."

Levanna stared at the hand, then shook it. "Levanna Talltree."

Ellome looked at her. "The Beradan?"

Levanna chuckled. "Yes, the Beradan."

"You... Are nothing of what I expected the Beradan to be."

"Oh?" Levanna looked at her again. "What exactly did you expect me to be?"

"Like the stories say. _Half Elf by the tongue, but Hobbit by the sight, hair raven, skin like the moon, always looking for a fight_._ Fully beautiful and full of scorn, her passions roam the land. There is naught a male in sight that could resist her hand._"

Levanna listened intently. "Basically they say I speak Elvish, look like a Hobbit, only petty, and am an evil temptress when I don't win?"

"That's about it."

"Oh goody goody." The final remark was replaced by her gasp of surprise as an arrow flew past her, narrowly missing her head. She drew her own and placed it in the bow, and as shots began to fire, she released it and watched as it flew and hit an Orc, square on the nose.

She and Ellome fired instantaneously, for the Orc's were coming closer, and the arrows were running low.

"2? I'm on 17."

Two shots were fired. "19."

Levanna laughed at Legolas and Gimli's brawl and continued to shoot. She ran out of arrows and, with a gulp of breath, ran down into the hordes of Orc's, drew her sword and began to battle. She was surprised to see Ellome follow her shortly after, but just continued to fight the long gruesome war that they all had helped to create. 

Everything seemed to happen in a blur. The wall came down, the Orc's came all the more forward, and soon the women were swamped in them.

"These are the strangest Orcs I've ever seen in my life!"

"They aren't Orcs," Ellome stabbed one, and turned to the Beradan. "They are Uruk-Hai."

Levanna's eyes widened and she killed another, already exhausted. A part of her wanted to give out, to let one kill her and to be free of this world that would surely falter– There was no hope. Everything, everyone was doomed.

Her thoughts suddenly left the blankness and fell to Frodo. Frodo who had left Rivendell so innocent and pure, and Frodo who was now pushing Sam away... Her away, he belonged to the Ring now, completely and his heart no longer held a place for Sam and herself. The Ring had consumed him.

She knew now that she had to get back, after seeing him in the Forests of Ithilien she knew Sam could not handle him alone, there was no way. She just had to get back.

"Levanna, look out!" Olane`as voice brought her back and she whipped her sword around and killed a Uruk.

_"I didn't know Elf women were trained in battle." He said softly. She smiled as they walked._

_ "They usually aren't. Legolas trained me since some village people were very hostile toward me. I haven't once had to use it for that, but I'm prepared. Can you fight?"_

_ "I can carry my own weight. I was spoiled by my cousin, so I never was really trained in anything. But I've learned some during this journey."_

Levanna smiled at the thought. She continued to fight as memories surged back.

_ "Can you handle a sword?" She asked. He looked over to her and began to grin ._

_ "I've had little experience but once again, I can manage my own weight. How about you?" He watched as she lifted her head to look into his face._

_ "I'm better with a bow, but Legolas showed me a thing or two." She blushed at the way he was looking to her._

Tears flooded her eyes at how different he had become from the shy, sweet man she had met. Now he didn't talk to anyone, unless it concerned the journey or the Ring and how it was no one else's task. He had not embraced or kissed her in quite a long time, and he hadn't looked at her fondly since he had dragged her into the boat.

_He stopped walking and looked her straight in the eye. "We'd best be heading back before we are lost." He could barely speak as he searched her eyes for any sign of agreement. He decided to let his instincts take over and he leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was short lived, but it's significance would never die. Her lips were just what he imagined them to be. His heart skipped a beat as she had tried to somewhat kiss him back._

The sun began to rise and Levanna realised she had spent the entire night fighting, unaware because of the grief she felt in reliving that kiss over and over. As Gandalf's words echoed in her mind she turned and looked at his directed spot, and there Eomer and his men began riding down, throwing their spears at the Uruks, trampling them with their horses and using other methods to kill them. Levanna gasped and grunted, turning her head to see the grinning Uruk whose sword rested in her side, she slashed it's throat with her own, moaning and falling to her knees where another Uruk spotted her.

She braced herself as it's sword rose above her and nearly fell over in shock as an arrow killed it. She looked to the source and watched Legolas and Aragorn come running forward. The pain was to an extent that she was nauseated, her heart semmed to slow and the world was a dizzying thing.

"Levanna! Get up! What's..." Legolas froze upon seeing the sword in her side, halfway engorged in her flesh. "No."

Aragorn knelt next to her, gripping the blade where it met her. "My old friend this will hurt immensely. Squeeze Legolas' hand while I do this and scream as you want, the riders will protect us." With that she grabbed Legolas' hand and screamed in brutal pain as Aragorn ripped the cold steel from her flesh.

She almost fell but Aragorn lifted her into his arms and began to run to the shelter with her, she opened her eyes to see her rosy blood seep onto the floor. Her eyes closed again and she didn't open them for some time.

* * *

  


Levanna woke to see Gandalf over her and she smiled lightly, trying to sit up but feeling a numbness in her abdomen.

"Gandalf?" 

"We have you under some herbs, so you wont try anything as I speak to you." He took a breath, then looked at the young woman. "We've allowed Frodo and Sam to follow Gollum. You're going to have to go for you yourself know Cirith Ungol is a dangerous place. You may leave as soon as we update you. The Uruks are all dead. Any that were not killed in battle were killed by the trees. Olane`a has all ready returned to Meriadoc and Peregrin. Aragorn and Legolas have been helping treat you, and you are fully healed due to a bit of cheating. Haldir of Lorien, you're only cousin of that region is dead. He died in battle and we are informing the elves as we speak. Now, do yo think you can go?"

Shocked, hurt and uncertain, Levanna nodded weakly, and felt the feeling return in her body. She dressed quickly, and called for the horse which had brought her here and upon it's arrival, she mounted and to the eyes of everyone disappeared. Aragorn shook his head at Legolas' worried expression. "She'll be fine, she's brave and strong."

"And easily wounded." Legolas said, then turned to go into the caves for Lily. Ellome looked to the distance that hid Levanna once more, and followed them.

* * *

  


"Well Pip, I gotta hand it to you. South was smart."

"Thank you Merry. You know something?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm hungry."

"Me too. Probably wont find anythin' but moldy bread around here.!"

Pippin sighed and jumped as an apple floated by him, he turned. Another, another, Merry caught on and followed. Oh look a chicken! And.....

"Saruman's storeroom!" Merry breathed. Both looked about, dazed and Pippin slapped his cousin's arm.

"Merry!"

Merry stepped forward. "It... Can't be!"

Pippin pulled down a barrel and opened it. "It is." He pulled the other barrel down. "It's perfect! One for each of us!" He froze. "D'you think we should share with Treebeard?"

Merry fumbled for words, looking at the pipe weed, then his cousin. "N-n-n-o! Dead plant and all, don't think he'd understand." Pippin looked confused. "Could be a distant relative!"

"Ooooh. I get it. Don't, be hasty!" Pippin winked.

Merry whipped out his pipe. "Exactly." His face lit with joy as he inhaled Old Toby.

"Honestly, you'd think if either of you were smart you'd wait until Treebeard weren't around!"

Merry looked up, pipe in hand and heart a flutter. "Olane`a!" He forgot the weed, dropped his pipe and made his way as quickly as possible through the water to her. Once close enough he lifted her laughing form up into the air, whirling with her then sliding his arm under her knees and holding her to him, gazing into her lovely eyes.

"You're all right!" He was beaming.

"So are you!" She joked, blushing wildly. He shook his head, still smiling. Then his face softened, just slightly, and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers lightly. She responded by reaching up, her arms going around his neck, pulling him closer to her (if possible). Pippin watched, pipe in mouth, lazy smile on his face. He puffed and puffed as he daydreamed and only when he began to cough from having choked did the two part. They both looked at Pippin, then each other as laughter poured from their throats. Glorious rich peals of laughter that echoed and seemed to float away as the three calmed.

Pippin set his pipe aside just as Merry let her down and he went and hugged Olane`a. She revealed a large sack and both hurriedly threw food into it. They stuffed the barrels of pipe weed in and went out, where Treebeard waited, and Pippin smiled as he realized the other two were holding hands.

* * *

  


Levanna scanned the vast woods ahead, smiling as she saw Sam, Frodo and Gollum camping. Gollum nervously wrung his bony hands as Frodo stared off into the distance and Sam cooked. She encouraged the horse on, hiding any emotional characteristic as the three looked at her, the Hobbits eyes seemed to brighten, and Gollum looked worried.

She swung off the horse as it stopped, staying next to it as Sam and Frodo stared at her. Slowly a smile nudged at her mouth and soon her teeth were revealed, and Sam rushed forward, hugging her tightly. When he released her he looked at Frodo gleefully, but then the smile faded. Frodo's face was icy and he looked at Sam, frowned and walked off to be alone.

"I don't know how much more I can take, Levanna. He get's colder by the day!" Sam shook his head. "We ne'er should have left the Shire."

Levanna bit her lip, looking at the ground, then back up to him. "I want to talk with him. Stay here." Sam nodded and she went after Frodo, soon catching up enough to walk next to him.

"Frodo, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, welcome back." He kept his gaze fixed on forward.

"Oh, well I certainly do feel welcome! Maybe I'd be more welcome if I'd died fighting!"

"You never know."

She stopped, staring at him. "I see. I'm sorry Frodo, next time, which I hope will be soon, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Forgive me for caring too much."

He snorted and stopped, looking at her. "If you cared you'd have stayed with the others and not come with Sam and I."

"I seem to recall you dragging me, and that my intention was to stay behind for this very reason."

"Maybe I did! I'm sorry for wasting your time!" He moved on a bit.

"No you aren't. And I'm going to respect that. I'll leave for home in the morning." She turned back, tears running down her cheeks. She knew Frodo had stopped, but nothing would change her mind now. She headed back to Sam and sat on a hill, watching the stars, thinking of Ellome's pendant. 

"_You know of whom I speak, Levanna. Ellome. She will join your quest, and break up two lovers."_

_"Who is this you speak of? And who shall fall to her?"_

_ "She was born to Elf and Dúnedain, her parents killed when she was young, like you. She likes not to talk of the subject, and at her throat holds the command of all the stars. The jewel is black, and round and only she can use it, for it serves as her immortality, just as your dragon does, Olane`a's ring does, Lily's lily charm_, _and Tigerlily's_ _clove jewel. She shall love and be loved by Legolas, and Lily will flail to her. Tigerlily shall fall to the blade of Meriadoc, and by both Olane`a and Meriadoc's hands."_

_ "How can I stop this?" One of Levanna's tears fell into the water of the mirror._

_ "You cannot. It is meant to be, you are not strong like this Levanna. What did you see?"_

_ "I will lose him."_

_ "Would you risk your life to save Lily's relationship with Legolas?"_

_ "You know I would!"_

_ "That is why Frodo will not be yours, because you would risk your life to destroy another's love, and so yours will be destroyed."_

Levanna bit back bitter tears as she remembered. She looked over to see Frodo and Sam eating and Gollum catching a fish in the stream. Sam rose and ignored Frodo's questions, moving to Levanna, he handed her a bowl of his stew.

"I couldn't make much, but you looked hungry." She smiled softly at his worried expression.

"Your food never disappoints me Sam, no matter how much there is." He blushed slightly and went back to Frodo, calmly telling him why he had brought food to her.

Levanna ate quickly, returned to bowl and looked to the stars. It was late, so she settled and lay down, closing her eyes and trying desperately to sleep. She opened them a while later to see Frodo had lain across from her, he was seemingly asleep, his eyes closed, the Ring in between his fingers.

_Frodo cleaned off Boromir's sword. __"I thought you could only carry your own weight?" She said softly, watching the ocean with her hand in his._

_ "You are a part of me, so I can handle you." He said softly into her hair. She smiled and kissed their combined hands, and then turned back to the tide, drift in, then out, then in, then out again._

Tears welled in her eyes again as she remembered when he had saved her life. She lifted the heavy blouse she wore, gazing at the rough wound she had from the sword. Gandalf had healed it to an extent so that she could move, but it was not completely closed, red and angry looking, she touched and flinched at the pain it brought her.

"What happened?" Frodo's drowsy voiced asked from where he lay.

Quickly she threw the shirt down, her eyes meeting his. "A Uruk thrusted it's sword through me."

"And it's healed that much?" He asked, his eyes growing concerned.

She breathed, with a smile said. "Gandalf helped it."

"You aren't funny," he glared. "How, really?"

"I told you. Gandalf the _White_ healed it. He's alive Frodo, and as strong as Saruman!"

Frodo's eyes were wide. "Do you speak the truth?"

"I do." She said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I should rest. I have a lot of traveling to do."

"But Gollum said Cirith Ungol is close."

"I'm not going to Cirith Ungol."

"Levanna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! I would die if you did! I love you, please don't just ride off."

She looked at him, her eyes fearful. "Frodo, you are a fool for trusting Sme`agol so, he is half of Gollum, Gollum makes him guilty, Gollum tells him what to do. Believe me, Shelob won't be helpful to you."

He cocked a brow. "Shelob?"

"She lives in Cirith Ungol. You've seen a spider right?"

"Yes of course."

She paused then continued. "Think of a spider, bigger than you, that's Shelob. Spider's are carnivorous, so of course, she would eat any or all of us."

Frodo's eyes widened, then softened. "I believe you, but what other way is there?"

She shook her head. "None. I have... Been through Cirith Ungol. I will lead there to be sure we aren't tricked into our deaths, last I heard Shelob and Gollum had a feeding agreement. Do you trust me?"

He reached out taking her hand. "Yes, of course."

She smiled and scooted closer, pressing her lips to his. He kissed back, then pulled her so he could hold her as she slept through the night.

* * *

End Book 2

  



End file.
